Simple Love
by EXO29
Summary: Aku ingin terus memegang tanganmu seperti ini. bisakah cinta itu selamanya murni tanpa ada penyesalan dan kesedihan? Aku ingin membawamu ke rumah nenekku, bersama-sama memandangi matahari senja sampai kita tertidur! (lirik lagu simple love) - Chenbaek, Baekchen, HunTao, ChanKai. Chen, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol dan Kai.


Simpel Love

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Happy ending.

Author : Nella Wu

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH ChenBaek, HunTao, ChanKai_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 1 : **"****Wo Ai Ni"**

_Aku tidak membutuhkan peta, hatiku menuntunku menggapaimu  
Meskipun langkah yang kutempuh berbahaya, aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang__  
__Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan setiap waktu yang berlalu._

Namja cantik itu menundukan kepalanya bersalah, hingga membuat namja lainnya menghela nafas. "jangan katakan lagi, aku sudah tau jawabanmu!" tebak namja bersuara indah itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban namja cantik itu, jongdae –lelaki suara emas itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

"sampai di sinikah perjuangan cintamu, Dae?"

Mendengar perkataan namja cantik itu, membuat jongdae menghentikan langkah kakinya. "aku berfikir aku tidak pantas untukmu byun! Kau sempurna sedangkan aku hanya namja nerd!"

Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya, ia berjalan mendekati jongdae. Ia memeluk tubuh jongdae dari berlakang. "kata sempurna hanya milik Tuhan. Aku tidak berpantas menyandang kata sempurna Dae! Terlebih jika aku tanpamu.." namja itu memejam kedua matanya, merasakan betapa hangat tubuh sahabatnya –jongdae.

_Berlayar mengendarai angin,kubentangkan layar ini__  
__Berusaha memejamkan mata ini, meski permukaan air terus bergetar_

Jongdae terdiam sesaat, ia ragu akan perasaan sahabatnya -Byun baekhyun. Bagaimana ia tidak ragu, jongdae dan baekhyun bagaikan langit dan bumi. Walaupun mereka bersahabat lebih dari 2 tahun tetapi tetap saja. Baekhyun namja cantik yang kaya raya dan memiliki suara merdu itu adalah namja yang populer di sekolah, berbeda dengan jongdae yang hanya mengandalkan otak dan suara emasnya.

"lupakan, sebaiknya kita hanya berteman byun! Aku tidak pantas untukmu." Chen melepaskan pelukan itu dengan lembut, ia tidak bisa melukai hati baekhyun.

"Dae, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu! Apakah aku salah mencintaimu? Apakah aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta darimu?"

Tersenyum miris, membalikkan badannya dan menatap paras baekhyun. "yang tidak pantas aku bukan dirimu byun. Lagipula aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu! Aku hanya bisa memberikan cinta yang sederhana yang semua orang bisa lakukannya"

Tak ingin kejadian tadi terulang kembali, baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh baekhyun.

_Meskipun bahaya datang, saat badai menerpa  
Aku tidak akan pernah menepikan perahu ini, takan berhenti berlayar__  
__Ini bahkan belum permulaan, jika aku merasa takut dan melarikan diri_

"Aku tidak butuh apapun dae! Yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu, cinta tulusmu dan kebahagiaan bersamamu."

Dengan ragu chen mengelus punggung baekhyun, sungguh ia ragu dengan semua perasaan ini. Tetapi setelah melihat dan mendengar ucapan baekhyun akhirnya jongdae sadar bahwa cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada.

"Aku mencintaimu Kimbaek! Maukah kau jadi pacarku untuk sekarang dan selamanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia terus memeluk tubuh kekasih barunya itu.

_Ini akan menjadi kisah baru kita!_

_Dimana di antara kita harus terluka demi kebahagiaan yang lainnya_

_._

_~O~_

_._

Di sebrang jalan terlihat sebuah mobil sedan limousin berwarna merah dengan paduan warna putih dan sedikit keemasan di bagian tertentu. Mobil yang di nilai sangat mahal ini tampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat mobil sialan itu. ia mengumpat ketika supir pribadinya turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia semakin mengumpat saat chen melepaskan gandengannya dan berjalan menjauhi baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah jongdae "Jongdae-ya! Aku ingin pulang bersamamu!"

Jongdae berhenti "pulanglah, orang tuamu akan cemas jika kau tetap berniat naik montor bersamaku. "

"aku hanya ingin kau yang mengantarku pulang dae!" baekhyun memeluk tubuh jongdae dari belakang. _Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasih barunya itu._

Jongdae mengangguk, ia kembali menggadeng tangan baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan perkataan dari supir pribadi baekhyun.

_Kita akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan, janji?_

.

~O~

.

Desiran pasir laut dan suara gelombang air terdengar begitu indah. Alunan sederhana dari alam membuat sepasang kekasih hanyut oleh suasana-suasana ketenangan yang ada. Mereka duduk di atas montor jongdae, saling berpelukan satu dengan yang lainnya _ahh tidak, lebih tepatnya chen yang memeluk tubuh baekhyun dari belakang_.

"Baekkie, bagaimana jika orang tuamu tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita?"

Baekhyun menatap jongdae dari kaca montor. "aku akan membujuk mereka!"

Jongdae mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukannya saat handphone yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Ia menganggat telepon tanpa melihat tatapan bingung dari baekhyun.

"Yeoboseo?"

_"__Hyung, ini aku.. hyung, besok siang aku sudah sampai di korea. Bisakah kau menjemputku?"_

"Ne, tentu saja taotao! Kau bersama eommamu?"

_"__Ani, aku hanya sendiri!"_

"kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kau tersesat seperti 2 tahun yang lalu eoh?"

_"__maka dari itu aku memintamu menjemputku hyung! lagi pula, bahasa koreaku sudah lancar! Lihatlah~"_

"Arraseo! Btw Ahjumma tidak ikut kenapa?"

_"__eomma sedang mengurusi bisnis bersama calon appa! Kau tau mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dek..."_

**_"_****_HYA Zitao kenapa berantakan?"_**

_"__mampus!"_

Jongdae tertawa saat mendengar suara eomma tao. ia sudah hafal dengan sikap cerewet dari eomma tao.

_"__sampai jumpa hyung!"_

"ne, anyyeong!"

Jongdae kembali memeluk tubuh baekhyun, meletakkan dagunya di pundak baekhyun "Dia adik sepupuku. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa di EXO high school." jongdae terdiam sejenak sembari memejamkan kedua mataya. "Eommanya yang telah membesarkan aku semejak kedua orangku meninggal akibat kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan oleh sbab itu kami terlihat akrab."

Baekhyun mengangguk faham, ia baru tau latar belakang keluarga jongdae.

"sejak kecil aku tinggal di china dan saat umurku menginjak 8 tahun, aku di titipkan di rumah tao karena kedua orang tuaku harus mengurus bisnis di amerika. Namun saat hendak kembali, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakan hebat di samudra atlantik. 10 orang tewas, beberapa orang hilang dan sebagian mengalami luka-luka. Semejak saat itu, aku di rawat oleh eomma tao hingga suatu hari aku mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di sini. Aku juga bekerja part time agar aku bisa menyambung hidupku di tanah kelahiranku, walaupun eomma tao sering mentransfer uangku tetapi tetap saja aku harus bisa menghemat dan menyimpan uang untuk membeli keperluan pribadi dan sesekali menunjungi kediaman rumah nenek!"

Sungguh, baekhyun tidak menyangka jika cerita hidup jongdae seperti ini. ia mengangguk faham sembari mengusap tangan jongdae.

_Biarkan aku menemani dan menghapus semua lukamu_

_Aku akan selalu di sampingmu!_

Jongdae menatap langit dengan matahari yang sinarnya berwarna orange. Ia melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul empat lebih dua puluh lima menit, tidak terasa mereka melewatkan hari bersama di pantai yang indah ini.

"kajja kita pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia berdiri dan duduk di belakang jongdae

.

~O~

.

Suara montor ninja merah memasuki perkarangan mension keluarga Byun. Dengan penuh keberanian jongdae mengantar baekhyun tepat di depan mension bahkan tepat di depan kedua adik baekhyun.

Kedua adik baekhyun saling menukar pandangan dan meyikut masing-masing lengan mereka.

_"__kkamjong, lihatlah bukankah itu namja nerd yang kelewatan jenius itu?" -sehun_

_"__manaku tau! Akukan tidak satu sekolahan dengan kalian!" -kai_

_"dasar namja sok cantik!" -sehun_

_"memang aku cantik. lo ga terima?" -kai_

_"item!" -sehun_

Baekhyun turun dari montor jongdae. Ia mengecup pipi kiri jongdae hingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya –_termasuk jongdae- _membelalakan kedua mata tidak percaya.

"be careful chagi! Doaku selalu menyertaimu!"

Jongdae mengangguk dan menghidupkan kembali mesin montornya. Ia segera pergi dari mension megah itu

setelah melihat kepergian jongdae, Sehun -si prince ice itu berjalan ke arah baekhyun. Ia menepuk bahu itu "lebih baik kau tulikan pendengaranmu sebelum nenek sihir itu membunuhmu!"

Kai mengangguk, ia setuju pendapat sehun kali ini "eomma terus mencarimu! dan hmm.. kekasihmu sungguh berani hyung. aku jadi iri..."

Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan kai. ia menelan ludah kasar, sepertinya sehun benar nenek sihir itu akan segera menghukumnya. "ibu tiri macam apa dia! Dasar brengsek!" kesal baekhyun mengacak rambut kelamnya.

Semenjak Ren eomma meninggal, byun jason menikah lagi dengan seorang model yang bernama eunji. Seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat galak dan bersifat semena-mena.

"Tuan muda, nyonya memanggilmu di ruang pribadinya" ucap salah satu maid.

Baekhyun mencibir sesekali mengutuk nenek sihir itu "DASAR BRENGSEK! AGRH!" teriaknya sembari melempat tas Hermes yang seharga puluhan juta.

TBC

Hello, author bawa 2 ff Chenbaek nih... mungkin ada yang berfikir jika chenbaek tidak nyata tetapi menurut author mereka nyata karena yah... setiap waktu mereka selalu menunjukan moment manis mereka, entah chen yg selalu memeluk tubuh baekhyun posesif ataupun baekhyun. Dan kalian masih ingat ketika baekhyun memilih chen sebagai tipe idealnya? Hahaha muka baekhyun dan chen sangat lucu

Setiap tatapan yang mereka keluarkan selalu mengandung sebuah arti. Apa lagi ketika chanyeol meyuruh chenbaek untuk bbobbohae (kiss) tatapan baekhyun itu mengandung arti _'mampus rahasiaku terbongkar!' _dan chen membuat ekspresi yang mengandung arti _'kalau ini di dalam dorm pasti baebek udah ku terjang!'_

Okeh mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan wkwkwk..

ohh ya sebelumnya author minta maaf! bukannya author ga suka eunji (after) ataupun jessica (before) tetapi berhubung author bingung akhirnya nama mereka lah yang aku pake jadi eomma tiri dari keluarga byun.

Gomawo sebelumnya :) Tuhan memberkati kita selalu dan selamanya :) #XOXO


End file.
